leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Yi
| date = October 27, 2009 | crdate = 1st Week | health = 30 | attack = 100 | spells = 30 | difficulty = 90 | hp = 530 (+86) | mana = 235 (+36) | damage = 52.96 (+3.1) | range = 100 | armor = 16.3 (+3.7) | magicresist = 30 (+1.25) | critical = 2.6 (+0.4) | attackspeed = 0.675 (+2.8%) | dodge = 0 | speed = 330 }} Master Yi The Wuju Bladesman is a Melee DPS Champion in League of Legends.Master Yi Profile Page at the Official Web Page Background Keeper of the ancient art of Wuju, Master Yi is a mystical warrior from the isle of Ionia. His village was steeped in Wuju, and his kinfolk were some of the few to carry the tradition into the modern day. That is, until the armies of Noxus came to Ionia, ravaging the land. Master Yi went to fight the craven enemy, bringing his village honor through his unparalleled mastery of the blade. However, in his absence, the armies of Noxus closed in and tested the latest invention of the chemist now known as Singed. What was done to his village is something of which Master Yi will not speak. However, he has brought his mastery of the blade to the League of Legends in order to avenge his kinfolk and end the predations of the Noxus once and for all. "The art of Wuju lives on in Master Yi, and is plunged through the hearts of his foes." Abilities Strategies *Since Master Yi is an effective DPS/Pusher, it is best to build him with damage and attack speed runes. Life Steal can also be useful with increased damage and attack speed but not necessary. *If you're in a lane against ranged players, leveling up Meditate can allow you to stay in the lane longer and gain levels faster than they will. *Wuju Style combined with Alpha Strike are very strong for last hitting minions. *Another thing to consider is that his abilities are good, but work with relatively high cooldowns meaning that Cooldown reduction items are great to increase his overall use of abilities. *Triggering Wuju Style and Highlander when combined with various melee increases makes Master Yi a high damage dealer, if for short periods. It's especially effective in sieging towers. *Highlander can be used as an effective escape tool, especially with Ghost run used at the same time. *Master Yi is extremely vulnerable to Crowd Control abilities, especially Blind and Snare, so players should always use Cleanse as a Summoner Spell to counteract these effects. *A can provide essential good results in surviving; the Magic Resistance and the "Cleanse"-Effect is very useful. *Using Highlander and active of at the same time is very effective in many situations since both of these have great attack speed and movement speed bonus. *Generally, items that provide bonuses on attacking or subsequent attacking are more useful on Yi than on other heroes due to his double-attack passive and high attack speed. *Use Meditate, when in mid-clash and you are being focused upon. enemies overly commited in killing you will find you suprizingly difficult to kill since Meditate now grants 300 armor and magic resistance. Guides * Master Yi Guides Quotes Upon Selection *''"My blade... is yours."'' Movement/Attacking *''"Do not fear the unknown."'' *''"Follow my lead."'' *''"A wise decision."'' *''"Certainly."'' *''"My blade is yours."'' *''"Wuju Style!"'' *''"I will show you the path."'' Taunt *''"Your skills are inferior!"'' Joke *''"Wuju pass me that potion?"'' Trivia *Wuju is a reference to two of the developers at Riot Games. Namely, Andy Woo and Jeff Jew. *"My blade.. is yours" may be a refrence to the Blademaster from Warcraft III *Master Yi looks a bit like Splinter Cell, most notably those "glasses" on his head. *ingame, Master Yi holds his Sword the wrong way around. *Master Yi have Splinter Cell's Helmet. Skins Image:Master Yi originalskin.jpg|Original Image:Master Yi Assassinskin.jpg|Assassin Master Yi References